


Behind Closed Doors

by carsatan



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Church AU, M/M, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Porn, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Insert, daddy gluskin, eddie gluskin - Freeform, father gluskin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsatan/pseuds/carsatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outlast AU- Eddie Gluskin is a church and preys on yet another volunteer worker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self insert for my friend, Alex. I hope you enjoy it buddy!

It looks great on papers, saying that you volunteered for a local church. It’ll help get a job, just remember that. 

Alex had to continuously remind himself that this would pay off in the end. He disliked getting up so early though, getting over to the church by 5 am, so he could assist in making breakfast for each and every girl with the Priest. 

Meh, at least he got breakfast out of it. 

Slight bags were underneath is eyes as he set hymn books and bibles on each section of the pews, ensuring that everyone would have one. Sheet music was set up for the choir, and for the pianist. Shaky hands quickly lit all of the candles, watching the priest bless the holy water from the corner of his eye. 

Father seemed wide awake when Alex got there, indicating he had either stayed up all night, gotten up earlier and had gotten used to it, or had indulged in quite a bit of coffee. But the man didn’t seem out of it or jittery. Perhaps he was just used to getting up so early? That must be it. 

“You need to be changed, I’m afraid your attire is alright for typical church, but as it’s Easter Sunday, it’s a bit of a different story,” Father sighed, glancing at the man’s light blue button down shirt. It look nice on him, although he needed to wear something else. 

“Alright, if you think so,” Alex said softly, he thought he was dressed just fine, but he didn’t want to argue with the other, it wasn’t worth it. It was too early to be fighting. 

The younger man followed the priest out of the church. Father Gluskin didn’t seem too worried about leaving all the candles unattended, which shocked Alex slightly. 

“I might have some smaller clothes for you. Basic black shirt, I can lend you a tie for the day, just to add a little bit of color,” Father smiled softly, leading his help into the other building. Polished shoes made little noise against the carpeted flooring.

“Alright, I don’t mind,” Alex muttered, following the other down the hallway, glancing at the artwork that hung everywhere. Some of it was obviously antique, hung in fancy hundred dollar frames. Then, there were construction paper heart cut outs taped to the wall along it with names on them.

“The girls made those, it’s a way for them to make friends. Every Tuesday morning, they must go and select a new name, and spend a while with them, to get to know other girls a little bit better. It helps open people up and get the shy girls out and social.”

“Ah, that’s a good idea,” Alex nodded, glancing at them, nearly running into the priest’s back as he stopped to open a bedroom door.

The two entered into the dark room before the taller quickly flipped on the lights, revealing a large bed, a desk in the corner next to a fire place, a recliner, and a door that likely lead to a restroom.

The door was quickly slammed shut behind them, the sound of the large door closing suddenly echoed throughout the room as the priest grabbed Alex by the back of his shirt, forcing him to bend over the edge of the bed.

“Perfect,” he whispered, licking his lips as he watched Alex’s eyes widen and as he began to squirm. But it wasn’t doing much, not against Father’s larger size. “Quit squirming you’re going to make this more difficult than it truly needs to be,” he grumbled, shaking his head.

“Then again,” he leaned in, licking the shell of Alex’s ear. “I love it when they struggle,” he purred softly, grinding against his guest’s backside, already completely hard in his slacks.

Oh no. The man tried to throw an elbow back, getting the priest sharply in the ribs, causing him to grunt loudly and lean to the side. But he still held onto Alex firmly, in fact, his grip tightened.

“Fucking whore,” he hissed, hand moving up to Alex’s windpipe, slowly tightening his grasp on it. The man flailed a little bit, hands wrapping onto Father’s. “I expect you to behave from now on,” the priest hissed before letting go of the man entirely, watching as he scrambled to stand up and catch his breath. He was still pinned between the man and the bed though, so it was obvious he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Now,” he grinned, arms wrapping around the other, cupping his crotch gently. “Mass doesn’t start for hours, so we have all the time in the world,” he purred.

“P-please don’t,” Alex shook his head, trying to move his hips away from the straying hand, only to end up pressing against Father’s erection.

“Hush, you can’t change my mind, not now, at least,” he said, pressing his lips against the back of Alex’s neck a few times, sucking harshly.

Alex bit his lip, he didn’t want this. He hated this, the feeling of the other’s wet mouth on his skin. It sickened him, it made his stomach do flips in his body. And the hands that roamed over his chest certainly weren’t helping at all.

“I… I don’t want this,” the smaller insisted, tears running down his face slowly.

“Shut up, it’s not about what you want, it’s about what I want. And what I want, is you. Now.” 

Large hands shoved the other onto the bed as the priest kicked off his shoes quickly before moving to the bedside table, retrieving a small bottle of lubricant.

Alex wiped away a few tears as he sat up on the bed, knowing the inevitable was about to happen.

The bottle was tossed onto the bed before the priest began to undress, just letting his clothes fall to the floor. He would pick them up later if he would remember it. 

“Now, try to keep it down, I don’t need anyone hearing what goes on behind closed doors,” Father said, running a hand through his hair to reslick it back down.

“B-but-!” The younger was cut off as the priest slapped the side of his face roughly, immediately causing it to swell up.

“Shut the fuck up, I didn’t ask you for your opinion,” he grumbled, snatching the smaller’s wrists and pulled him up against him, then down onto the bed. 

Lip quivered as Alex nodded his head to show that he understood. 

“Good, if you behave, I won’t need to punish you,” he shook his head, leaning down and pressing his lips against the others, running his tongue along Alex’s. Hands pressed against Father’s chest, trying to gain at least a little bit of space between the two. They were too close for Alex’s comfort.

Large hands pressed back again, but this time, snaked up under Alex’ shirt, running fingers over sensitive flesh. 

The priest shifted a bit, moving between Alex’s legs, mouth finally leaving his partners, immediately latching onto Alex’s neck and placing plenty of kisses, licks, and nips at the skin there as he began to grind his hips down onto the smaller man’s.

“P-please,” Alex whispered once more.

“Now, now, I know how eager you are to get to this, I’m just as excited as you are,” Father grinned down at him as he sat up.  
Fingers unlaced shoes.  
“I can’t get your pants off with these on darling,” he chuckled, hands then beginning to work at Alex’s slacks, yanking them off and tossing them off the edge of the bed, completely forgotten about. Hands made quick work of his pants, and eventually all of his clothes were sprawled about the bedroom in various places.

Hands pressed against the priest’s hands as large hands spread Alex’s legs.

“Now darling, do try to be somewhat cooperative,” he chuckled softly, leaning down and kissing his forehead. 

Alex opened his mouth to say something, only to close it as he saw Father grab a bottle of lubricant. There was no getting out of this, and he knew it. And Father knew that as well. This was going to happen, one way, or another. 

“Stay calm, I don’t want you harming yourself,” the priest shook his head as he poured some of the lubricant onto his hand, quickly forcing two fingers into the other.

Alex’s back arched off of the bed, mouth open in a silent scream. The man wasted no time, quickly thrusting them in and out, paying no attention to the tears that were running down his partner’s face.

“P-pl-please,” Alex pleaded, eyebrows knit together, glancing up at the other.

“I know, you just can’t wait for me to get inside of you, I’ll make sure that happens soon,” the priest assured him with a small smile as he pulled his fingers out and unbuckled his belt quickly, pulling them down slightly and pulling himself out; already completely hard.

The smaller man had no time to react as the other quickly pushed in, moaning softly as he forced his way in to the hilt.

“So tight love,” the priest teased, leaning down, pressing his lips to the others, not really giving Alex any choice but to just lie there and accept it. 

The shorter whimpered as the priest sat up and began a steady pace, thrusting in and out. 

“You look so delicious love, I could just eat you up,” Father teased once more, picking up the pace, leaning down and sucking roughly on Alex’s neck as his back arched off of the bed. 

“Such a little minx in bed, you tell me you don’t want this, but I can tell you do. Your body is pulling me in deeper. Such a little whore,” he whispered, nipping gently at the flesh on his neck.

“N-no,” Alex whimpered, shaking his head. A small gasp was pulled from his mouth as the other grasped onto his cock, jerking him off quickly. 

“Don’t worry darling, I’m not a selfish lover,” Father assured him, thrusting in deep. 

He didn’t want to be touched, he didn’t want this. He didn’t want to be fucked, he didn’t want this man on top of him. He wanted to just crawl up and die right then and there. 

Alex’s eyes were pinched closed, biting his lip, just wanting this to all be over. He wanted this to end. He didn’t want this, and he certainly didn’t want Father.

The priest’s thrusts became more sporadic, moaning softly as he came deep inside of the other. But no, it wasn’t finished until Alex was finished as well, which honestly, didn’t take all that long for him to spill over Father Gluskin’s hand and onto his own stomach. 

“You should rest dear,” the man insisted as he sat up, pulling out slowly and grabbing the other, yanking him up onto the pillows. 

“I’ll cook us dinner when we wake up,” he promised, pressing a few kisses onto Alex’s face lovingly. Mass didn’t start until 11, they had plenty of time to rest up.

“Good night darling,” the priest purred, clinging to the other before dozing off.


End file.
